


Eve Song Survives

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [9]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Eve Song survived, F/M, POV First Person, POV Lara Jean Song-Covey, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: An alternative universe where Lara jean's mom survives, the letters still got out, Peter and Lara Jean got married - Dr Covey now has a very bad back problem and Lara Jean's mom currently is on bed rest after breaking some of her ribs.Lara Jean's POV.
Relationships: Dan Covey/Eve Song, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 1





	Eve Song Survives

I was finishing the drying up that Peter had washed, as my dad keeps an eye on our precious baby. I looked over my shoulder as the final glass was dried and put away - when Peter walked over to my dad and our little boy, who happily squealed up at his father.

Even though I couldn't make out what Peter was saying to our son, I knew it held a promise that he would never leave Jamie, like his dad left him and his brother. Daddy was scrolling through something on his laptop.

"Have you both tided up from dinner?" Daddy asks, looking over his shoulder to me, as I gently adjusted the soft blanket around his shoulders - also making sure that the hot water bottle helping his sore back was comfortable to deal with.

"Yes, daddy. You don't need to worry," I kissed the top of his grey and balding head - as my baby son reached out for the soft and loving comfort of his mama (rather than the overheated and muscled comfort of his father).

Daddy smiled up at me, as I happily cradled Jamie in my arms.

"Daniel!" Mama called for daddy. As he attempted to get up, his hand reaching for his back.

Peter looked at him and eased dad back into his seat. Jamie reached out for Peter, and my loving and caring husband gently snuggles our little miracle into his arms.

"I'll go check on mama," I say, kissing dad's cheek and walked to see what mama wanted.

"Love you, Covey," Peter calls, holding our son who is happily being warmed up in his arms.

I smile when I eventually reached the stairs. "You of all people should know I'm not a Covey, anymore Kavinsky," I gave him a happy smile, as Peter's face brightened.

Neither of us will forget the day that I walked down the aisle, on my dad's arm, to Peter and the rest of our lives together. 

* * *

"What's wrong, mama?" I asked, poking my head into my parents' bedroom, looking at my poor mama, having been sat in bed for the past 3 weeks.

Mama's face brightened, seeing me. "Lara Jean! Come here, my baby," she held her arms out as I hugged her warmly. I always loved getting hugs from mama, I would have missed her so much if 'The big C' had taken her away from us.

We were disturbed by the somewhat loud baby babbling of Jamie gently toddling in - after he learning how to walk last month. I still have the video on my phone, as little Jamie walked from my arms and into Peter's.

"Hello, you!" I cooed, as he gripped at my legs and smiled up at me. "Did you crawl up all those steps, by yourself?"

He said nothing but grinned gummily up at me. Mama looking over the edge of the bed and saw my gorgeous baby boy, who got most of his looks for his daddy.

"He looks so much like Peter," mom comments, saying out loud what I was thinking. I bounce my baby boy in my lap when my loving husband walked in.

"That's where you went to, buddy," Peter gently rests a hand on the back of our baby's head, who tipped back quickly (Peter reaching out to rest Jamie in his arms). "Hey," Peter plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Hi," with Jamie partially laying on my lap and Peter's arms, I reached over and kissed my husband on his lips.


End file.
